ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
James Red: Secret Of the Dragon Temple
James Red: Secret Of the Dragon Temple is an action-comedy film and the second installment after James Red, Directed by Edgar Wright. It will be released on May 13, 2022, and some of the original cast reprise their roles while new members such as Andy Samberg, Craig T. Nelson, Taron Egerton, Kristen Wiig, John Cho, Scott Eastwood, Ludi Lin, and Madison Iseman join the cast. The film will be distributed by Warner Bros Pictures Synopsis Sometime after the events of James Red, our hero arrives to Britain for a hunt for a legendary temple, as he ends up reuniting with his brother, but somehow they must work together to find the Temple, Upon in James and Bob's way, there seems to be a rival bringing up a superior threat, It is up to them to stop Marty and find the treasure before it's too late, Along the way, there are other people who then come to Cast * Chris Pratt as James Red, our main protagonist who now is after the Dragon Temple and partners back with his brother, Bob. * Phoebe-Waller Bridge as Hailee Black, James’ employer to find the Dragon Temple, however it’s revealed she’s after it for sinister purposes. *Amanda Seyfried as Jessica McKnight, a pre-middle aged undercover detective feminine who returns to aid James. *Andy Samberg as Bob Red, James Red's brother. *Craig T. Nelson as Hank Blake, Bob’s adopted father who is trying to clear his name against Marty while aiding his adopted son again *Taron Egerton as Marty Gable, the thought to be main antagonist and James‘ new rival. *Kristen Wiig as Julia, an former friend to Marty at first before betraying him afterwards *John Cho as Zing Zhu, a deadly Chinese hunter who aids James on the way his second adventure *Scott Eastwood as Mystery, an assassin hired by Marty. *Ludi Lin as Tom, a person who aids James, Zing, and Bob and is a ninja. *Madison Iseman as Chelsea Rose, a innocent, yet girl who is seen hopeful at will to aid Cameos *Sofia Wylie as Female House Gamer #1. *Seth Rogen as House Gamer #1. *Mark Fischbach as House Gamer #2. *(reserved for Coolot) as Female House Gamer #2. *Felix Kjllberg as House Gamer #3. *Alex Wolff as House Gamer #4. *(reserved for Coolot) as Female House Gamer #3. *(reserved for Coolot) as House Gamer #5. *Tom Hardy as Biker *Toni Colette as (reserved for Coolot). *Chris Hemsworth as a muscular detective. *Jack Black as Disturbing Rock 'N Roll Neighbor. *Harrison Ford as Mark Schneider, the old employer of James who ends up passing away due to old age at the beginning. Quotes *Zing Zhu: Is this the only way? *James Red: Hopefully *Tom: Hope so. *Bob: Yeah. (They drive their way to a unknown county and park to their reconsidered destination, which appears to be a military base) *James: This may seem like it. ---- *Marty: Hello, James Red. (Marty arrives on the scene to encounter James) *James: Sicko, is there anything you want? *Marty: Nothing personal James, except that I want your (Reserved for Coolot) Soundtrack #My Way by Frank Sinatra #Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd #L.E.S Aristes by Santigold #Hell's Bells by AC/DC #Rag Doll by Aerosmith #Rubberband Man by The Spinners #High Hopes by Panic at the Disco #Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of These) by Marilyn Manson #Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones #Hello There by Cheap Trick #On The Road Again by Willie Nelson #Unskinny Bop by Poison #(reserved for Coolot) Transcript Noteworthy Scenes *James Red is then informed by Jessica that Marty and Mystery may have find their more ways to Sequel A sequel may come out in 2025 but it is unknown at the moment until James Red's script is finished and considered for approval, However, Chris Pratt has expressed reprising his role again. Filming *James Red: Secret of the Dragon Temple will begin filming sometime around 2020 or 2021 in New Orleans, Louisiana Trivia *Film was supposed to be released on December 23rd 2022 but pushed up seven months to May 2022 after due to avoiding competition with films such as Darth Vader: A Star Wars Story and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Chaotic Reign. *Edgar Wright is set to return to direct the sequel Category:2022 films Category:Dr Aidan Quinn's ideas Category:Action-Comedy Category:Adventure Category:PG-13 Films Category:May Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Films directed by Edgar Wright Category:Movies